Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a flat panel display which uses light modulating properties of liquid crystals. Since the liquid crystals do not emit light themselves, the LCD generally employs backlight illumination. For the LCD backlight, or for other planar illumination devices, a light emitting device, such as a light emitting diode (LED), and a transparent light guide for guiding and diffusing the light from the light emitting device can be used.